


Secrets

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears their secrets at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

She hears their secrets at night. The things they think are safe hidden in their minds tumble into her head like a radio she can't turn off. The hands of blue made her crazy. The secrets keep her that way. She lies awake in her bed and whispers them to the walls, because the walls will hide what people cannot.

She knows about the children that hot day when there was no other choice. She knows about the cold night when he wasn't there. She knows about the crash. She knows about the deal. She knows about the dress. She knows about his headaches. She knows about her sickness. She knows about the baby. She knows about the dead, and they talk to her about the secrets of the crew and the secrets of this ancient ship still flying in the black against all odds.

She hears it all. And they wonder why she stares into space and talks to the bulkheads. Because they hear her.


End file.
